


3 Year Anniversary

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aaron and Robert's 3 year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find Me on Tumblr http://missme033.tumblr.com/

ROBERT  
It's our 3 year anniversary in a couple of days and i'm sitting here at the pub watching Aaron organize or rather listen to his mum plan our party. I cant believe we've actually made it 3 years. I'm the most shocked out of anyone. I'm surprised hes put up with me for this long. I know at times i can be an arrogant bastard and i put myself first most of the time but with Aaron its different its always been different. Getting here was one of the hardest things I've ever had to face in my life and back then i made some bad choices and my decisions were idiotic. I was pretty harsh to him and everyday since iv'e regretted my actions and words towards him, but at the time i just wanted to vent and be angry with someone and Aaron was the closest person to me. He;s stuck through thick and thin with me and there were times when i told him to give up on us. But looking at those baby blue eyes and sarcastic grin he's plastering on his face, I'm so happy he didn't. I'm not me without him anymore. The Robert Sugden i am now is all because of Aaron.

I clock him eyeing me up and when i wink back at him it makes him blush. I love the effect i have on Aaron. When i walk over to him he's trying his best not to lose his temper with Chas. She was a handful in the beginning she still can be i just nod along to everything she says these days i don't wanna get on her bad side. After the year mark of Aaron and my relationship she started to soften towards me. She knew i wasn't going anywhere fast and now she's thankfully accepted that. I don't even receive the dirty looks and snidey comments from her anymore everything right now is perfect.

"Aaron love i'm just saying it's your 3 year anniversary and you should go all out and have a big do." I look at her and shake my head. She knows by now how much Aaron hates a big fuss. I learnt that the hard way 2 years ago. After a disastrous surprise party for him. We argued for days afterwards. Well he moaned at me, I just shut his voice out in the end. He couldn't just be grateful to me for going to the effort. That day i promised to myself to never surprise him in a big way like that again. Aaron did apologize though. And after many choice words and his non stop sarky attitude we had the best makeup sex of all time. Thinking back now that argument was definitely worth the aggro it caused.

I sigh at my thoughts and return to reality just as i hear what Aaron is saying to his mum. "I don't want a big party mum. I'm not one for flaunting my relationship around that's Roberts territory." I widen my eyes at his last comment. "For your information I don't flaunt Aaron. Someones moody today." I pinch his sides as i stand behind his resting my head on his shoulder. I can tell from the tenseness in his body He doesn't like this. "I'm not moody Robert." He turns around so we're face to face and i so badly want to kiss him. "your'e annoying me, Cant you keep your hands of me for two minutes."

"If i could then i would Aaron, Stop being a moaner for once. You don't look good when you frown. Its kind of cute though." By the way he's scrunching his face up at me i know i shouldn't of called him cute. He moves out of my grip and turns back around so he's facing the bar again. "Robert if your not gonna help with this go and annoy someone else for a while."

"That's a little harsh Aaron you're just mad because i called you cute. Anyway cant you do this later?" I return to my seat and down the remains of my pint. I could think of something better to be doing right now. Or rather someone.

"I didn't wanna do this in the first place Robert. I was happy just going out for the night. This was your idea remember." He's gritting his teeth at me now and its apparent he's starting to get angry with me. He should know by now it just riles me up and turns me on more than anything. "I've got a better idea Aaron." Anythings better than sitting here watching him fake interest in what he's doing. I give him my best smile and seductively wink at him. "I know that look Robert. Don't give me that look right now."

"What look Aaron? I'm just casually staring at you. Is that not allowed? Am i not allowed to look at my boyfriend now?" It never gets boring winding him up. He's so easily rattled at times. The entertainment i get from it is satisfaction enough.

He walks towards me and leans one arm on the bar so we're once again face to face. Dropping his head slightly to talk to me. " I'll meet you at home in ten minutes." The look in his eyes alone get me off my seat so fast i'm coming across eager. "If you're just saying this to get rid of me Aaron you'll pay for it later." I know him better than anyone he just wants me out of the way. Well i'm not gonna fall for his little tricks.

"Robert i need out of here just as much as you do, Me Mum's doing my head in and if i have to witness you checking me out one more time we wont make it home." I need to take his word for it because i'm increasingly getting turned on and i don't wanna show it to anyone other than Aaron. "Hurry up then Aaron. Or i'll come back here and drag you out myself."

When I get back to the house I go straight up to the bedroom and lye on the bed in wait for Aaron. His ten minutes better not turn into twenty then thirty I can't wait that long I need him now. I feel my jeans growing tight by just thinking about him. I need satisfying from my grease monkey. When he's around me I find my self control slipping I just always want him. I've never been so sexually pleased in all my life and I've sleep with a lot of people in my time none of them stand up to Aaron though, he's in another league. 

Just as I'm about to give up on him I hear the front door unlock and slam behind him. He's not coming up the stairs though which annoys the fuck out of me. He leads me on then makes me wait for it. He's so infuriating at times. And I know I've gotta go down to him if I'm to get what I want. I don't do the running I'm Robert Sugden. I should be chased but Aaron always makes me work for it and deep down for me that's half the fun. Not that I'm ever gonna tell him that. 

As I get halfway down the stairs we meet in the middle and before he gets the chance to talk I'm dragging him by his hoodie not looking where I'm going until I reach our bedroom. 

“That's the longest ten minutes I've ever waited Aaron.” I shove him on the bed and start immediately undressing him not taking much notice of anything over than his gorgeous body. I'm rock hard now and I know I'm not gonna last long. 

“Patience Robert you need some of that, anyway I'm here now.” He's pulling at my hair and leaning up so I can feel his breathe on my skin. He lingers there for what feels like minutes but in actual fact is only mere seconds. Before he finally crashes his lips against mine his tongue finding entry into my mouth. 

As the kiss deepens my hands holding Aaron's above his head I feel his erection growing and I wanna tease him and make him wait like he did with Me, but I haven't got the self restraint in me I need him now this is not the time for slow and steady. I want hard and rough. And I need it fast.

An hour later and we're lying side by side entangled in the bed sheets. I feel exhausted and I probably look it. I'd still happily go again though once is never enough with him. Aaron turns over to face me and I see those smiley ocean blue eyes that I love almost as much as I love him.

“Was it worth the wait Robert.” I'm not even answering that question. He knows it was, it always is. 

“Aaron that's something I'd say, I'm finally rubbing off on you after 3 years.” He's shaking his head at me before he moves over my body now on top straddling me pinning me down by my hands.

“Your never rub off on me Robert not in a million years. Now shut up I'm ready for round two.” I smile at him nodding my head as his lips once again find mine this time a slower more passionate kiss but with still as much heat as the previous one, if not more. 

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

AARON  


It’s the day before the anniversary party and instead of getting stuff ready I’m stuck here with Robert standing in front of the mirror admiring himself while im sat on the bed watching him try and then retry every piece of clothing he owns. He’s so vain and what makes it ten times worse is he knows he’s good looking. Roberts current choice is a blue shirt with jeans and his leather jacket. What he wears everyday. I don’t see why he feels the need to dress himself up. Its not like we’re walking down the red carpet. It’s an anniversary party at the local pub. I didn’t even want this in the first place. But as usual I got talked into it and after weeks of nagging from Robert it was just easier to accept it and end the constant bickering between us. If Robert gets his own way I get a peaceful life. Not that it ever is the way with him. 

I look at Robert whose looking at me shrugging his shoulders. I furrow my brows back at him in confusion. “Do you ever listen to me Aaron? What do you think of this.” He points at himself smugly. 

“Yeah it’s good Robert. Can I go now.” I go to off the bed and leave the room but he strides towards me with speed and pushes me back down. So im lying flat. Robert climbs on top of me and hovers over my body. 

“Good? Seriously Aaron? Good. I know I look better than good.” Robert moves his face closer so our noses are touching. “And without clothes I’ll look even better.” I smile at his cheek. 

“Seriously Robert I know what you’re after, Do you ever think about anything else?” He smirks at me before crashing his lips against mine in a passionate kiss, Tongues fighting against each other, him slowly losing control of the ever growing situation.

I pull him up so he’s lying flush against me and trace patterns down his spine before roaming my hands underneath his shirt. I can hear Robert moaning into my ear as he bites and kisses my neck leaving a sloppy trail of kisses before returning to my mouth and whispering against my lips. 

ROBERT

A few hours later and we’re still lying side by side in bed after the most intense sex ever. Aaron is leaning on my chest in a peaceful state staring out of the window as the sun slowly starts to set. I find myself watching him more and more these days. I love staring at him and I could do it for hours. I’ve never felt so at peace before and so content to just lye in the same space for hours admiring the man next to me. These last 3 years with Aaron has flown by so quickly. Not without trouble. But we got through it together and keep getting stronger. I know ill never find anyone more suited to me then Aaron. I don’t want anyone other than Aaron in my life. He’s my soulmate and the love of my life. Aaron Livesy completes me and does things to me I never thought were possible. I never really knew what love was I don’t think until I met him. Chrissie was the only woman I ever really loved. But my feelings for Aaron beat that hands down. I know I’m gonna spend my life with him by my side. Maybe one day get married and have a family. 

I’m dragged from my thoughts when I hear Aaron stir next to me nudging my lightly in the ribs. “ow what was that for Aaron?” I sit up against the wall and he does the same all the while a playful grin curling at his lips. 

“That was for distracting me with your good looks. I was meant to be helping sort the pub for the party tomorrow.” 

“It’s not my fault you can’t resist me Aaron. I mean look at me.” I remove the covers from my body and signal myself. Causing a shake of the head from Aaron. I jump on top of him and pin his hands above his head. The look in his eyes is one of challenge. I kiss up his neck as he throws his head back against the pillows. I love the effect I have on Aaron. At times like this it gives me power over him. I crave being in control and most of the time he lets me do it.  
………………

I’ve been dragged from the comfort of our bed and roped into helping finish the pub for the party. Although this was originally my idea I’m starting to regret it. Aaron’s giving me orders and bossing me around and by the look on his face he’s clearly enjoying being the one in charge for once. If he didn’t look so cute while doing it I’d probably refuse and that would only start an argument. I’m clearly being unhelpful though and getting in the way since I’ve been banished to the kitchen to help Vic. The spread she’s working on could clearly feed the 5 thousand. 

“Don’t just stand there Rob, I could do with some help since I’m doing all this for you.” She’s poking cocktail sticks into pineapple and cheese. As I walk further into the kitchen I can tell something is playing on Victoria’s mind. I’m so glad I’m this close with my baby sister after all this time. She was definatly the nicest and most understanding one after finding out about Aaron and me. Although she did threaten me to never hurt one of her best mates. I didn’t mind though I knew she only has our best interests at heart. 

“Spit it out Vic, Whats wrong?” She stops mid task and looks up at me with a question clearly on her mind.

“You love Aaron right?” I’m taken back by what she’s just said to me. Why does she feel the need to even ask me that? 

“Of course I love him Vic, Where has this even come from?” 

“I didn’t mean it like that Rob, Its obvious you love him but do you see yourself staying this way forever? I know marrying Chrissie was a mistake but Aaron clearly isn’t and..” I put my hand up to stop her continuing. I know where this is going now and although I’ve been thinking about it for a while I never gave it any serious thought. It was just a few thoughts about what our life could be like should we ever get married. 

“Just ask him Rob. I know deep down you want too.” 

“Do you think he’d say yes though Vic? I’ve never seen Aaron as the marrying type.” She gazes at me slowly. 

“Ask him and find out Rob.” 

I nod slowly before walking out of the kitchen. As I get to the front of the bar I see Aaron faffing over something in the corner with an annoyed expression covering his face. I lean against the wall and find myself yet again watching him. I hope I don’t look to obvious. As Aaron turns around he catches my eyes and we stare at each other from across the room smiling like loves struck idiots. I know marrying Aaron would be the best decision of my life. But would he say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert asks Aaron a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter. This isn't the best, I don't know how may times I've rewritten this but all i kept coming up with was something along these lines. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading anyway. :)

ROBERT

I've just got back from Hotton with Vic after choosing an engagement ring for Aaron. I decided to propose to him after the party tonight. I can't believe I'm actually going to ask him to marry me. I've not even had time to figure out anything special, or any kind of grand gesture. I'm gonna keep it simple and hope he says yes. I know i want to spend the rest of my life with him so as long as he's happy I'm happy. 

We're dressed and heading out the door. As we walk the short distance to the pub I slide my arm around Aaron's waist bringing him closer to me. I wish we didn't have this party now. All that's on my mind is proposing and how nerve wracking it will be. All I want to do is pop the question and see Aaron's face. 

We get to the pub and enter to chants and cheers, Aaron looks at me shyly, I keep my grip firmly on him as we make our way past the hordes of regulars to our family and friends. When Chas leans in to hug Aaron he removes himself from my grasp, causing Diane to embrace me in a hug of her own.

"3 years pet." Diane says to me while still holding my arms.

I smile at her widely as she moves back behind the bar to pour me a pint. "I know. Don't know how he's put up with me for so long."

AARON

After some time I start to relax. Sitting in a booth talking to Adam while Robert continues to throw looks my way every few minutes in return, he receive a lip bite and a cheesy smile from me.

"I gotta say mate, I never saw you two lasting this long." Adam downs the remains of his pint as i smile sheepishly.

"Well, honestly, neither did I but here we are 3 years later." 

I see Robert out the corner of my eye talking to his brother and sister, They look deep in conversation. And for a moment I lose myself in the genuine smile and the way Robert's eyes sparkle slightly from under the pub lights. Until I hear my mum tap her glass to quiet the room down. If she thinks I'm making a speech or whatever she's deeply mistaken. 

"Let's hear from the lovebirds." She cackles and looks between me and Robert. Whose now come to stand next to me.

I tilt my head up from where I'm sitting and shake my head slightly at Robert. He seems to get the picture and places a hand on my shoulder before thanking my mum and starting to talk. 

"Well, We just wanted to say thanks for coming." Robert gazed at me before carrying on. "I'll keep it short and sweet and just say these last 3 years have been amazing. I love you Aaron." He winks at me. "Here's to many more." Robert picks two glasses of champagne off the bar and hands me one Before raising it and clinking the glass with mine. "Cheers." 

Robert leans down and plants a kiss on my lips before whispering into my mouth. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

I nod slowly and stand up as I say my goodbyes to Adam and my mum. Before we slip out quietly and thankfully unnoticed. I sigh in relief as we step out into the cold night air. 

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I utter to Robert as he digs into his pocket in search for the house keys.

" Hmm Yeah, it was great." 

"Robert, are you even listening to me?" We step inside, closing the door behind us.

 

ROBERT

I hardly hear what Aaron says as i throw the keys onto the unit in the hallway. My mind is now only focused on the remaining thing I need to do tonight. And I hate to admit it, but I'm terrified. I just need to get it over with already. I'm starting to sweat and I feel a slight headache coming on probably due to the copious amounts of champagne I've drank tonight.

Aaron strides into the living room and drops down lazily onto the sofa as I make an excuse about needing something from upstairs. I climb the steps 2 at a time and walk into our bedroom, switching the light on and opening the wardrobe as I move bits and pieces out of the way until I get to the back and see the ring box staring at me. 

Once I've retrieved the ring and looked it over one final time I walk back downstairs slowly as I start to feel my heartbeat pick up pace. 

I switch the T.V off, which couldn't of been on for more than a few minutes and go to sit besides Aaron taking his hand in mine as I run small patterns over his palm. 

"I was watching that you know." Aaron says to me while trying his hardest to feign annoyance. 

I take a deep breathe and I just go for it. "Aaron. These past few years have been the best of my life." I feel my hand shake slightly. "You've changed me for the better." Aaron's brows furrow as I'm talking. 

"I can't put into words how much I really do love you so I'll show you instead." I kneel to the floor, taking the ring box from my pocket and return my stare to Aaron whose now got tears in his eyes.

"Robert."

"Aaron Livesy." I breathe deeply and calmly opening the box in front of him. "Will you marry me?" 

It's stays silent for longer than I hoped it would until Aaron finally opens his mouth and breaks the tension. 

"No."

"What do you mean no? no you won't marry me?" I go to stand up and snap the box shut only for Aaron to grab my arm and hold me in place as I now to feel tears start to blur my vision.

"What Robert, I mean no way I can't believe this is happening." He takes my face into his hands as a tear escapes my eyes running slowly down my cheek.

"Of course I'll marry you, Yes." 

"Yes, as in yes?" Aaron nods at my question before shuffling off the sofa and kneeling next to me on the floor. Our heads touching as he smiles up at me. 

"I love you so much." I kiss him gently before pulling back and slipping the ring onto his finger. 

Aaron glances at the ring before embracing me in a hug. Swaying gently from side to side. Both of us are crying tears of happiness. 

"I love you too,"

3 years ago I finally found my soulmate and the love of my life. I Found what I didn't even know I was looking for. And now 3 years later and here we are living together and newly engaged. I never imagined I could love someone this much. I never knew Faking a break down would eventually lead us here, but looking back it was the best move I've ever made and maybe it was even fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading. :)
> 
> I was asked recently if i did prompts so if you have one I'd love to hear from you. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue if anyone enjoyed reading :)


End file.
